The present invention relates to a rotary parlour for milking of animals, wherein the parlour comprises an annular rotary platform adapted to form a support surface for the animals, a drive mechanism adapted to supply a rotational motion to the platform, and teat cup storing devices for holding parked teat cups in predetermined storing positions.
In a conventional rotary milking parlour, the cows walk on to an annular rotating platform and enter a milking stall. An operator fetches milking members with teat cups from storing devices and attaches the teat cups to the teats of the cows. The storing devices and the operator are arranged in the vicinity of each other on the outside or on the inside of the annular platform. Thereby, it is easy for the operator to fetch the teat cups in the storing devices. The platform may rotate continuously with a constant low speed. The milking processes of the cows has been finished when the cows has rotated nearly 360 degrees on the platform. The continuous flow of cows makes that rotary parlours have a high milking capacity. However, a condition for a well working milking parlour is the existence of the operator that manually attaches the teat cups to the cows.
EP 689 762 shows a rotary parlour for automatic milking of animals. A milking robot is here used for the attachment of the teat cups to a cow standing in a milking position on an annular platform. The milking robot is movably arranged on a rail track, which runs in an internal position of the annular platform along a part of its inner periphery. The teat cups are carried by a swingable arm construction such the teat cups are movably arranged between a storing position outside the annular platform and a teat cup attaching position under a milking animal. The milking robot performs the motion of the arm construction. However, the use of such a construction is restricted to tandem rotary parlours in which the cows stand in the driving direction of the platform. In order to achieve a closed positioning of the animals on the platform and an effective use of the platform surface, it is preferable if the animals stand in inclined positions in relation to the driving direction of the platform.